Fun with Rope (Lemon Story)
by RoseyR
Summary: Tricker asks Scissors to help him with god knows what, and if she does, he'll stop flirting with her for a month, but what happens when she does help him? RinxLen/TrickerxScissors Rated M for Lemon story


**Hey guys! and welcome to another lemon story, featuring another Project Diva couple! I decided to make this one after seeing this pic from pixiv and having a few ideas from this story I read~**

**This story will be starring Scissors and Tricker!~**

**So those of you who love Scissors x Tricker, hope you enjoy this~**

**Warning: If you don't like lemon stories, or are too young, please don't read and complain about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

"A-ah! T-tricker! please be m-more gentle!" Scissors exclaimed.

"But it's more fun if it's rougher," Tricker said.

Tricker then increased his pace and started pounding into Scissors roughly.

"A-ah!"

_**Earlier that day~**_

"Scissor-chan!~"

"Oh no..."

"Looks like your boyfriend is coming~" Melancholy teased.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" Scissors exclaimed.

"She's right, I'm not her boyfriend...I'm her future husband~" Tricker said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Gya!" the two girls screamed.

"Tricker-kun! don't do that! you could have scared me to death!" Melancholy whined.

"Sorry Mel," Tricker apologized.

"What do you mean, 'Future husband'?" Scissors asked in anger.

"Well, since we are perfect for each other, later in the future, we will marry, unless you want to marry now~"

"W-what! one, I hate you, and two, we're too young to marry!" Scissors exclaimed as her face started to blush.

"I don't know Scissors-chan, I may not be the demon of love, but I could still enter your little dreams and mess with it a bit~"

"You wouldn't dare you monochrome bastard!" Scissors exclaimed as she took out her scissors and pointed them at Tricker's neck.

"Wah! S-scissors-chan! you shouldn't kill him, or else master will get very angry!" Melancholy exclaimed.

"...Fine, but next time I won't hesitate," Scissors said as she put away her scissors.

"Feisty~ I like it~" Tricker flirt.

Scissors cursed under her breath and continued walking to H.Q. with Melancholy.

"...Scissors wait!" Tricker exclaimed.

"What?" Scissors said getting annoyed.

"...I need your help with something," Tricker said.

"Can't you ask someone else?"

"I can't, it involves your help, so please will you help me?"

"...No," Scissors said and continued to walk away.

"W-wait! I promise to stop flirting with you for a month!" Tricker offered.

Scissors then stopped walking again, and turned around to face Tricker.

"...If I help you, you will stop flirting with me?" Scissor asked.

"Yes," Tricker said.

"...Fine, but you better keep that promise, or else these scissors will be going through your eyes," Scissors threatened.

"Don't worry, I promise~" Tricker said in a weird way, but Scissors didn't notice.

_**Later~**_

Both Scissors and Tricker were walking to Tricker's home, Scissors was nervous for some reason and doesn't know why, but she stayed calm and continued to walk in silence until Tricker broke the silence.

"Scissors-chan, why don't you like me?" Tricker asked.

That surprised Scissors, she never expect him to ask her that.

"Why do you want to know? I thought you didn't mind about it," Scissors said.

"I don't mind about it too much, but still I want to know..."

For some reason, Scissors thought the tone of his voice was...sad.

"...I don't really hate you you know, I just hate it when you embarrass me in front of my friends by making those flirty stuff with me," Scissors explained.

"...So if I stop flirting with you in front of your friends, then I got a shot of becoming you boyfriend~"

"Ha ha, very funny, sorry, but your not my type, but we could be friends," Scissors gently smiled at Tricker.

Tricker blushed, but also smiled at her.

"Well...we'll just have to see~" Tricker said a bit seductively, which causes Scissors to blush for some reason.

Finally, the two made it to the house, Tricker unlocked his front door and the two entered the house.

"Wow, nice place you have here," Scissors said as she admired the inside of the house.

"Thanks, I got some inspiration from many peoples' dream homes," Tricker said.

"What it like entering peoples' dreams?" Scissors asked.

"It's a lot of fun, yet also sad and frightening, it sorta depends on what type of dreams they have, there are many types, including some...naughty ones~"

"...You pervert," Scissors said blankly.

"Hey, who's the pervert, the one dreaming those dreams, or the one who's just doing his job," Tricker said in a matter of fact way.

"...Guess you have a point..."

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Do you have any tea?"

"Yep, I got some, be right back," Tricker said as he entered his kitchen.

Scissors then sat down on the couch and waited for Tricker to come back, but she started to think about what he needed her help for.

"_Does he want me to help him with homework? no he's smart to do it, so that can't be it, does he want me to help decorate or something? that can't be it, everything here looks pretty done already, I don't see anything that needs to be decorated...what does he need me for?_" Scissors thought.

As she was thinking, she didn't realize Tricker came back with tea until he was right next to her.

"Here is your tea madam," Tricker said.

"Oh, thanks," Scissors said as she pick up her cup and took a sip. "Didn't you make some for yourself?"

"Nope, I made this one special, just for you~"

"I don't see what so-" Suddenly, Scissors started feeling drowsy, her body was getting heavy, and she felt like she was going to fall asleep, she the let go of the cup, which now spills all over the floor, and she rested her body on the couch, last thing she saw was Tricker smirking.

_**Later~**_

"nnng...W-wha? what happened?" Scissors said as she finally woke up.

Scissors then looked around her surroundings, and she finds herself in a dark room.

"W-where am I?" Scissors said. She then tries to get up, but couldn't.

"What the..." Scissors looked at her hands and realized they were tied together behind her back.

What's even more strange was that she was naked.

"...Kya!" Scissors screamed.

"Yay! Scissors-chan is awake~" a familiar voice said.

"T-tricker! what the hell is this! did you do this!? get me out of here!" Scissors exclaimed.

"But Scissors-chan, you promise to...help me~" Tricker said as he smirk.

"...W-what do you mean?"

"Well, you said if you help me, I'd leave you alone, you promise," Tricker said.

"B-but I never agreed to do this," Scissors exclaimed!"

"Technically, you never agreed to anything, you said you would help me, and you're going to help me," Tricker said as he put a bag on the ground.

"W-what's in there?" Scissors asked nervously.

"Just some..._tools_," Tricker said as he took out some rope from the bag.

"Why do you need more rope!?" Scissors exclaimed.

"Let's just say there is a lot of fun with rope~" Tricker said as he started walking towards Scissors.

"W-wait! I...I think I change my mind! I don't want to help you anymore, so please let me go!" Scissors begged.

"...I don't think you have much of a choice anymore, Scissors-chan~"

Tricker tied Scissors' body with the rope, and he tied the rope around her breasts, so her breasts would be squeezed by them.

"A-ah! Tricker, the rope is too tight!" Scissors exclaimed.

"That's the point Scissors~"

Once Tricker finished tying her body, he then went to get his bag and took out something.

"A-are those...clothes pins?"

"Mmmm...sorta~"

Tricker then put the clamp the pins onto Scissors nipples, which were painful for Scissors.

"Ah! w-what the hell! take them off!" Scissors demanded as she tried to hold back tears.

"Don't worry, after a couple of minutes, you'll wish they were still on~"

Tricker then started to rub Scissors sex, which causes Scissors to start getting wet.

"A-ah!"

"My my, your already wet," Tricker teased, he then inserted his fingers into her.

"A-ah! t-this feels w-weird!" Tricker just grin and continued to thrust his fingers.

Tricker then grabbed Scissors right breast and squeeze, hard.

"Ah!"

Tricker then took out another item from his bag, and it was a electric dildo.

"...Y-you wouldn't dare!" Scissors exclaimed.

"This will be a lot of fun~" Tricker said as he inserted the toy inside her sex, and turned on the switch.

"A-Ah! that feels weird!" Scissors exclaimed.

Tricker the thrust the toy in and out of her in a slow pace, but soon fasten his pace.

"Mmm...kya! ah!"

"...I think you're ready for this baby to go higher."

Tricker soon put the dial to the max, and Scissors went crazy.

"AHHHHHH!"

Tricker started thrusting the toy faster into her, and Scissors couldn't take it anymore, she came.

"My my, look at how wet you are now Scissors-chan~"

"Ha...ha...where...did you...learn this..." Scissors panted.

"Remember when I said I look at peoples' naughty dreams?"

"...Y-yes..."

"Let's say, I was also inspired by them~" Tricker said.

He the help Scissors stand up, and untie the ropes from her hands.

"Bend down," Tricker ordered.

"..." For some reason, Scissors did what she was told and bent over.

"That's a good girl~" Tricker then placed his hands on her hip and pulled her towards him.

Scissors then gasp when she felt his erection growing.

"You know Scissors, I really do like you," Tricker murmurs.

"..."

"You know, I only flirt with you because I really do think we have a connection," Tricker said.

"...You really like me, do you?"

"More than like, I love you Scissors," Tricker said.

"...I love you too," Scissors said as she started to blush.

"Really?" Tricker smiled.

"Yeah...now shut up and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am!" Tricker's lips are now on Scissors'.

The kiss became more passionate, suddenly, Scissors hears a zipper noise.

"Get ready~" Tricker whispered.

"A-ah!" Scissors cried as Tricker thrust into her.

"A-ah! T-tricker! please be m-more gentle!" Scissors exclaimed.

"But it's more fun if it's rougher," Tricker said.

Tricker then increased his pace and started pounding into Scissors roughly.

"A-ah!"

"F-fuck, you're getting really tight and wet!" Tricker said as he tries to get really deep into her and increasing his pace.

"Mmm...a-ah! T-tricker!~"

"How I love hearing you moan my name~" Tricker then grabbed her chest and pull the clothes pins off of her, which sends a pleasurable tingle through Scissors body, especially her groin.

"My my, you are getting so wet and tight~" Tricker panted, sweat now forming on his forehead, and knowing his time is almost coming.

"A-ah! p-please go faster~" Scissors begged.

Tricker complied and started to thrust into her with a much faster pace as much as he can.

"O-oh~ Tricker-kun!"

"..."

Tricker suddenly kiss Scissors hardly, which causes Scissors to moan, his right hand then grabbed on to her breast and started to pull and twist her nipple. Scissors moan started to increase by the minute.

She then felt something building up deep inside of her, and she knew she won't last much longer.

Soon, she came.

"A-ah..."

Soon Tricker came after.

The two now laid on the ground, panting after their activity, Tricker tucking a strand of Scissors hair behind her ear.

"...If I get pregnant, I'm blaming you for this," Scissors said.

"I don't think so, since I know when your period is, why do you think I asked you to help me today?"

"...You perverted stalker." Scissors said blankly.

"I do what I can, baby~" Tricker said as he kissed her gently.

Scissors return the kiss, and ignoring some of Tricker's love juice that were coming out of her sex.

"...Tell anyone you tied me up while having sex, I'll kill you," Scissors threaten.

"Yeah, like I would tell anyone we just had sex," Tricker said.

"Well, I'm sorta glad this isn't a dream that you messed with, or else I would kill you when I wake up," Scissors said.

"Well, dream sex isn't that exciting, but I guess we can try next time~"

"If there is a next time..." Scissors said.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to tie you up when I want to do it next time," Tricker said as his face started to get closer to Scissors.

"...I guess you should~" Scissors lips were now on Tricker's once more.

* * *

**Hope you like that, honestly I saw a pic of those two...doing it, and I couldn't help but write it, anyways hope you like it and see ya guys next time! bye~**

**Review!**


End file.
